The True Tale
by DireSphinx
Summary: I'm afraid, my children, you have all been mislead. That was not the true Labyrinth tale. The true tale is much darker, more twisted to boot, than this Jim Henson's sad portrayal."
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration comes in the strangest of places - literally. Who knew a production engineering lecture about aircraft landing gear would lead to the start of a narrative poem? I knew Business Law had me writing Spurned Women poetry, but this is something else. So hopefully, it will turn out well. But I'm keeping you from the tale, aren't I? Go on and read!

And unfortunately, I do not quite possess the Labyrinth. But perhaps if I save up enough money...

* * *

_**The True Tale**_

I'm afraid it's here, the time's at hand

The hourglass has run clean

The illusion is shattered, the curtain's torn down

It's time to reveal the crime scene!

o.O.o

Oh, what is this? You thought that the tale

Was mercifully, finally closed?

That the king was defeated, the boy narrowly won,

And the girl sent back with heart woe?

o.O.o

No, no, not at all! I'm afraid that this tale

Did not end on so happy a note.

There was blood and gore, betrayal and war

Murder is what they wrote!

o.O.o

You see, sweet Sarah, the _innocent_ one

The pure, untainted child,

Was really quite evil, a demoness imp

Satan's own spawn gone wild!

o.O.o

She'd once met the king, in a place long ago

He'd whisked her off her feet.

Then left her to cry, left her out to dry

As he chased some dame down the street.

o.O.o

She'd never forgotten, could never let go

Of the anger he'd placed in her heart.

So she plotted and planned, read up on the man

And waited till her revenge could start.

o.O.o

For she learned early on that this Grand Goblin King

Had one small, tiny flaw.

A miniscule weakness that could be exploited

To destroy him once and for all!

o.O.o

What was this weakness? Well, you'll just have to wait

I refuse to ruin the tale.

Be patient my children, it will come about

In the most climactic scale.

o.O.o

Would you like for me to continue the tale?

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to:

Sapphire4Steel, the only person to review the latest chapter in Words at Gunpoint, and Imperatrize, my very first reviewer.

See what happens when you review?

If anyone wants to share with me how to put spaces between stanzas, I would love you for all of thirteen seconds. Thirteen seconds!!


	2. Chapter 2

Now my children I know it's been quite a while

Please forgive the wait

But schoolwork's left me hazy, I've been kinda lazy

And onemanga reading I need to abate

So if you're still curious please, please proceed, and let us continue Sarah's dastardly deed.

* * *

Ah, you've come back, you're eager for more

I knew this would be the case.

So sit back and enjoy, my dear girls and boys

As Sarah commences her chase!

o.O.o

Now it was merely the start of her cincuenta year

A few months shy of sweet sixteen.

She'd run off to the park to rehearse her lines

Maiden bait in her fairytale scheme.

o.O.o

She knew he'd be watching, that he couldn't resist

The King a slave of desire.

She'd stroke he ego by reciting his words

Like last rites at the funeral pyre.

o.O.o

Now she had his attention, time for phase two

Let's bring in the babe!

A bright little boy, cute as a pin

The cherub for his grave.

o.O.o

Sarah had nothing against him, her little stepbrother

But wish him away she must!

It was part of the plan to take down the man

Her parents could learn to adjust.

o.O.o

And now one, two, three – enter the He!

The King in villain fare.

Black head to toe, black to the soul

Already in funeral wear.

o.O.o

He gave her a smirk, a seductive wink,

With a dashing, debonair smile.

Flashed pearly whites, and with a voice deep as night

Asked why she wished off the child.

o.O.o

Now Sarah looked him up and down and cast on a frown

To cover the gleeful grin.

For here was the bastard who started it all

With no clue of the hell to begin.

o.O.o

So she simpered and stammered and twisted her rings

With a few choice bites on her lips.

Watching his eyes feast on her guise

While she asked if he might remit.

o.O.o

Now the smile that beamed across his brow

Was of the cat who caught the canary.

As he whispered "Yes, there might be a way

But it is not for the meek and wary."

o.O.o

"Furthermore," he seduces in his voice rich as sin

"The consequences could be dire.

Are you willing to gamble, willing to bet

Your victory in my trial by fire?"

o.O.o

"Dear, think not of the child, forget the lad

There are more pleasing things to do.

We're a man and a woman alone in a house

Perhaps we should let instinct ensue..."

o.O.o

He's putty in my hands, Sarah surmises

While protesting "Surely I can't.

For Mom and Dad'll be furious, he's my dear little brother

And while the offer is tempting, I can't."

o.O.o

"Are you sure my Dear?" the Fae King murmurs

Tn the hollow of her ear.

"For once you begin, there's no turning back

My Labyrinth is something to fear."

o.O.o

"Yes," she declares in a small, shaky voice,

(The giggles threaten to break)

"I'll face this Labyrinth and the horrors within

For it is my own brother at stake."

o.O.o

"Well, there's the way," the Fae King declares

And waves with his right hand.

An entrance is opened right before her eyes

Through the window is an alien land.

o.O.o

And with nary a wait, and a grope from the King

Sarah waltzes into the world.

The way closes behind her, she's left all alone

Time for her plan to be unfurled...

* * *

Thanks to all those who have put up with this ghastly wait. Here's hoping the next chapter in this saga comes out a lot sooner!

This chapter is dedicated to:

notwritten: a constant, and very much appreciated reviewer of mine, and CantHelpThisSmile: an ATLA writer who has written me two Tokka stories.

Again, Labyrinth is not mine. Dammit Janet!


End file.
